Be My Escape
by Love.Peace.Dramione.Inc
Summary: A certain slytherin goes to Hermione Granger's house during the night, bringing his dismal past with him. When she decides to put up with him, will she also put up with his past as well? Rated M to be safe. Language & strong lang., violence & sex.
1. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this storyline and Tom Felton's heart. I apologize to you ahead of time if this chapter was too long for ya. If it was, I kind of got carried away. I may not make the next chapter as long. Reviews are more than welcomed and are, in fact, strongly encouraged. Oh yes, some little words of caution: If you are either a Ron or Harry fan, you may hate me forever lol. Now, without further adieu...**

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

Draco Malfoy started running, and didn't stop until he reached Oakland Street, Hermione Granger's street. He knew that this was the street she lived on in the summer when she wasn't at Hogwarts. How did he know this? Sometimes being cunning and quiet had its advantages. Draco had overheard her telling Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley her home address in their first year. He never in his wildest dreams thought that he would be on her street.

He nursed his arm with his right hand and then forced himself to walk towards her house. The pain in his lip seemed to cease through his determination as he dragged himself to the small home. Once he had reached it, he looked around, making sure that no one was watching him. God, would his reputation be ruined forever if anyone saw him right now. He himself couldn't even believe what he was doing, but knew he had nowhere else he could go.

Draco's fingers attempted to ring the doorbell, but stopped midway. Was this what he really wanted to do? Did he really have to stoop this low? He thought for a moment and realized that the answer to both of these answers was yes; he had to do this. Grudges aside, he pressed the small, circular doorbell with his index finger. He glanced around one last time, placed his finger in the corner of his lip, and looked at in disgust: the bleeding still hadn't stopped. He scoffed and then quickly arranged his blonde hair so it at least covered the black eye he had earned himself hours ago. He waited for what seemed like ages before he heard a voice.

"Who is it?"

Draco sighed, afraid to say his name. He knew that if she heard him say his name, there was no chance in hell that she would have the heart, nor the courtesy, to let the Slytherin boy in. They had been adversaries for more than six years, and for a Mudblood, she showed no mercy for anyone except her fellow Gryffindors.

"It's Malfoy, Granger! Open up!"

_Way to go, Draco. That'll get you inside for sure...you selfish bastard._

Draco shut his head up and then focused back on the door, or rather, the voice behind it.

"Draco Malfoy? But how...how did you get my address?"

The voice didn't sound spiteful or mean, simply curious. Draco started to relax a little and then scolded himself for being afraid in the first place.

"That's not important in the least. Now let me in!"

"What makes you think that after six years of calling me a Mudblood and putting Harry, Ron, and myself through hell that I would ever even dream to let you in?"

Draco Malfoy smirked, now hearing the malice in her voice. Yep, this was the nasty, bitter bitch that he knew and loved. Well, not exactly loved, but it was just an expression.

He now contemplated for a long while. What would he have to say in order to get inside? He needed medical attention and staying out here was not doing anything for him. He decided it was time to go to plan B: actually be nice.

"Come on, Granger, you're not one to turn down someone injured..."

The guilt trip; this had to work. If it didn't, then Draco knew that he was basically fucked.

"You know what, Draco? You're right; I wouldn't turn down someone that hurt. You're not hurt though; you just want inside so you can harass me," Hermione replied easily.

"How would you know if I'm hurt or not, Granger? You can't see through the goddamned door!"

There was a small pause. Then, to Draco's relief, the door opened but only a little.

He watched as Granger peaked her face out, eyeing him up and down. Not a moment too soon, Hermione Granger closed the door and then unlocked it, opening it again.

"Merlin's beard! What happened to you, Draco?"

Draco's smile appeared again, seeing her concerned expression. He never thought he'd see the day when a Mudblood cared for him. Then again, she might only be pretending so she could slam the door on him if he didn't give the correct answer.

"I can't tell you out here, Granger. Don't be so thick. Let me in and I'll talk," Draco answered, bargaining.

She stepped aside cautiously so he could walk inside. Draco painfully walked inside the house was amazed what the house looked like on the inside, completely different than the outside. He looked around, admiring the fine hardwood floor, the magenta curtains, the fireplace, the quaint kitchen that was adjoining the living room, everything. Everything about the house seemed warm and attractive. An uncomfortable feeling wiped over Draco as he thought how much better her house was compared to his own. At his parent's house, it seemed like a dungeon with gray tiles on the floor, each room as cold as the next. Even though Hermione Granger's house was a lot smaller, it was also a lot nicer to him.

"Oh my god..."

Draco quickly shook the comparisons away in his head as she focused in on his injuries. It was nothing major, a few bruises and scrapes on his face, but there were also bruises where she couldn't see, nor did he care for her to see.

"I know the bitterness between us, but...I wouldn't have come here if I had somewhere else I could have gone."

Draco Malfoy was surprised at how...gentle he sounded towards her. In all the years he had known her at Hogwarts, he had never been that nice towards her. He didn't scold himself this time though; he promised himself that he was purely doing this for her help.

He knew that she couldn't stop acting the way she did, adversary or not. It was just in her nature to be sympathetic towards others.

"Sit down in the kitchen, Draco. I'll be back down with medical supplies..."

With that, she jogged up the stairs and disappeared while Draco made himself as comfortable as he could on a kitchen chair. While he waited for her, he started to scrutinize that kitchen.

There were small, round apples and grapes that were hand painted all around on the eggshell white kitchen walls. The counters were made up of green and white tiles. A small dining table was visible against the wall of the room, conveniently near the telephone that was built into the wall. The floor tiles were also green and white. He also noticed the unwashed dishes that littered the silver sink, but Hermione was back with bandages, antibiotic, and white hospital tape. He straightened up and focused his attention on his temporary nurse.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Draco sighed tiredly. He knew that he would have to tell her sooner or later, but he much preferred later. He didn't feel ready to tell her right now. It was too soon. Now that he was away from his parents' house, Draco knew that they would start looking around for him.

"Not yet."

Hermione started cleaning up his battle wounds, never saying another word during the process.


	2. She Smells Like Angels Ought To Smell

**A/N:** The title of this next chapter is taken from, my favorite movie, Sin City. So all credit goes to Frank Miller lol.

**Chapter 2: She Smells Like Angels Ought To Smell**

Once she was done, Draco looked at his arm Hermione had bandaged from the elbow down. He remembered right away what had caused it, and felt like he had deserved it. Here he was at a mudblood's house, about to have coffee with her. What had happened to him? Had his father been able to transform him into a scared little fragile boy? Apparently he had.

"Draco, when are you going to tell me what happened? This little charade you're playing isn't exactly fooling me. Did you get your arse kicked by a first year or something?"

Draco sneered at her coldly. How dare she think such a small, insignificant first year could hurt him like this. Draco could kill him before the boy even touched him! He tried to remain calm; he had to stay here. He knew that his parents would never look for him here. This was the last place that Draco, and his parents, had expected him to be.

"For your information, Granger, a first year didn't do this to be. You'd shit yourself if I told you who really did though."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, somewhat intrigued now.

"The truth is, I can't tell you because I can't even bring myself to even admit it."

The two students remained silent for several moments before Hermione changed the subject. "Would you like some tea or coffee, Draco?"

Draco sighed, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't deny himself caffeine at this point. He had been awake since ten o'clock and now, Draco looked at the digital clock on the oven, it was almost two in the morning.

"I'll have some coffee if you are," Draco replied, almost civilized.

Hermione must have thought the same thing since she looked at him in surprise. Draco Malfoy acting like a decent human being; now there had to be something wrong with him.

Hermione stood up. "I think that I'm actually going to turn in for the night; I'm really tired."

She yawned and stood up, about to make her way up the stairs when Draco stopped her.

"Wait, where can I sleep?"

She stepped forward towards him, giving him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"_You _can sleep on the floor, for all I care."

With that, she turned her heel and jogged up the stairs for the final time that night. Draco rolled his eyes and then lay down on the living room couch in front of the roaring fireplace. It had been just hours that she had bandaged him up been giving him the sympathy vote. Now, she was treating him like the scumbag he used to be. She was treating him as if they were at the school again, as rival houses.

"Fucking Mudblood," He swore under his breath, taking off his sweatshirt as he made it a pillow.

Even though she was acting like a prick, he was just thankful that he had a place to sleep for the night.

Draco woke up to the sound of the clattering of dishes. His body ached badly from laying on the couch. Draco stretched out, and then sat up as he tried to remember where he was.

He scanned his surroundings and then spied Hermione at the sink in the kitchen.

She felt eyes at her back as she washed and dried a large plate that rested in the sink.

"Good morning, Malfoy. How are you feeling?"

Draco couldn't decide if she was trying to be smart, or if she was actually sincere. He looked at her curiously and stood up, instantly regretting it.

"Your couch feels like a bed of nails, Granger," Draco said neutrally. "Besides that, I'm just grateful that you let me sleep here."

Hermione put away the dishes and washes her hands before making her way towards him.

"Why are you here, in all places to begin with? Why aren't you at your parents' house?"

The tone she had said this with made the young Slytherin cringe. Parents' was an overstated word in his case. Parents were people who took care of you, fed you, hugged you, etc. At this point, the term parents was a whole new word to him.

"Why do you think I would tell you the answer to any of those questions, Granger?"

Suddenly, Hermione Granger snapped.

"Stop calling me that! Stop calling me Granger! I have a first name, you know! I'm human too!"

Draco felt taken aback by all of this. She had always been the studious, gentle bookworm at Hogwarts. Was this a whole other side of her, or had something happened to her? The way she had yelled at him had actually hurt him. Draco felt confused; a Mudblood couldn't emotionally hurt a pure-blood Slytherin. No, it just wasn't "the way." It was supposed to always be the other way around. What had happened?

Draco looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw tears in them. For some reason, his heart went out to her, on the verge of breaking.

"I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours," Draco offered lightly.

Hermione shook her head and let a few years escape and slide down her tan colored cheek.

"I have no secrets to you, Draco. Even if I did, there's no way I would tell you. You wouldn't even begin to understand them."

Draco felt himself fill up with anger; anger in place of fears and tears. He couldn't believe how much she was full of herself. She basically just told him the answer he was looking for.

"That's such bollocks, Granger! You know it! You have secrets just like me but you're just as terrified to tell them! You're terrified because you want someone to feel for you and hold you! You want so badly to feel like you're not alone..."

At this, Hermione looked down, pulling a lock of hair behind her ears. More tears fell from her sad eyes, slid down her cheek, and fell off her face, landing on her gray long sleeved nightshirt.

She sobbed, knowing with all her heart that he was absolutely right. Hermione and Draco both knew that they couldn't tiptoe around this forever. Hermione _did_ want someone to feel for her, and she _did_ want someone to hold her. She was just terrified that it had to be Draco Malfoy.

He watched her sob, feeling something inside him die. He felt such a great urge to take her and hold her in his muscular arms. Draco had had this urge since he first saw her cry in her second year.

"Alright! Alright, already! I-I don't l-like being called by my last name because...because Harry...he-he used to...he..."

Draco looked inquisitively at her. "What did Potter do?"

Hermione took a few moments and collected herself so she didn't end up bawling in front of him. She was already ashamed of crying like this in front of the Slytherin.

"He used to...he beat me..."

Draco felt like a giant wall had hit him head on. He got a knot in his stomach and then felt rage build up inside him. Not at Hermione, of course, but at Potter. He never thought that twat had the courage or even the heart to lay a hand on the beautiful angel. If anyone was to physically hurt her, Draco thought that it was going to be him.

"That bastard...but why? You two were best friends," Draco noted, just recognizing her frail, skinny figure.

Why hadn't he seen the difference in her body before? Had he been that oblivious to her?

Her legs were as skinny as toothpicks, her ribcage was visible through her nightshirt, and she looked like she had been sandwiched by some kind of cartoon smasher, Hermione hardly looked human.

"Harry and I went out last year. Things were so good between us and he really loved me, at least, so I thought he did. We were happily a couple until the end of our previous year at Hogwarts. I got him mad, and then he started to...abuse me. He called me fat, ugly, stupid, whatever. He also called me Granger whenever he beat me, but it was my fault. I deserved it, but after awhile, I couldn't take the emotional and physical abuse so I dumped him two weeks ago. Well, Harry was in denial and thought I still loved him. He's been coming over a lot this summer..." Hermione trailed off, trying to erase the painful memories from her mind.

Draco Malfoy wanted nothing more than to hurt Potter the way he had hurt her. He felt his blood boil with hatred, but controlled it for Hermione's sake. Now he understood why she hadn't told him right away.

"Well, we have one thing in common at least," Draco replied under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Someone we used to love abused us. Harry, for you. My father, for me."

Hermione opened her mouth in shock. Something clicked on inside her mind, piecing the bruises and scrapes together. Another tear fell from her face, but this time it wasn't for herself. It was for him.

He shook his head, still focusing his attention on the hurt beauty. She had been so beautiful, so surreal; Draco could not for the life of him figure out why anyone would call her hideous. Even though she appeared sickeningly skinny, Draco couldn't stop thinking that she was the most stunning girl in the world...

"I'm so sorry, Draco. That was...that was wrong of him do that."

Draco nodded slowly in agreement. "You're right, that was wrong of him to do that. You're also wrong though too; you didn't deserve your pain. No woman does..."

Hermione couldn't control her gratitude anymore. She ran up to Draco, still sobbing, and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She needed a guardian angel since she met Harry, and found him in the most unlikely person; Draco Malfoy.

Draco was taken back by this, but embraced her as well and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Hermione. You're safe..."

Hermione felt chills run up and down her spine, but in a good way. As he said these words, she believed him more than she ever believed anyone.

Draco held her close, taking in her scent, and her trust.


	3. One Ring That Binds Them All

**A/N: Alright, I promise this'll be the last time I take a title, subtitle, or dialogue from a movie lol. I'm not even sure if this is the subtitle from Lord of the Rings but the credit will go to the writer J.R. Tolkin nevertheless lol. **

**Chapter 3: One Ring That Binds Them All**

"So, are we alright now?"

Draco nodded, half smiling. "I'm okay if you are. Now my problem is that I'm going to have to stop calling you Granger and start calling you Hermione," Draco chuckled.

"You've done okay so far with calling me by my first name. So, umm...what do you want to do now?"

Draco shrugged, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Moments ago they had shared their deepest secrets with each other and now they were going on about as if they've been friends forever. It was an awkward moment until Hermione spoke.

"Are you hungry, Draco? You've been here for a day and I haven't even fed you."

He felt his stomach grumble and fight his organs inside. He smiled at her and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry..."

"What can I do ya for? Do you want some toast, or pancakes, or eggs or anything? It's still a little early for lunch."

Draco didn't care what she made as long as it was edible. He shrugged and tried his best to keep his eyes staring at her own, but he couldn't stop glancing at her body. She looked more like a doorframe than an actual person.

"Toast and eggs sounds good."

Hermione smiled at him and headed towards the kitchen. Draco followed her and watched as she grabbed a pan out and sprayed it with oil before placing it on the stove. She grabbed the white bread out and popped it in the toaster before grabbing two eggs from the refrigerator and cracking it on the pan.

"So, what do you have planned today?"

"Well, there's only three more weeks until we go back to Hogwarts. Maybe we should go into London and get our supplies. I got my letter the other day," Draco announced.

"I got mine the other day as well. That's sounds good; we'll go today."

Suddenly, something else hit Draco. He just realized that her parents were nowhere to be found in the house.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but...where are your parents, Hermione?"

Hermione simply smiled, flipping the eggs over as the toast popped up.

"My parents are exploring Italy. They were complaining that Britain's too dull and small. I suppose they're right, but I don't understand why they have to go so far to find someplace nice to spend a few days in. I mean, they could've gone to the States. There's plenty of tourist stuff they could do there."

Draco laughed as she placed the two eggs, sunny side up, and the white toast onto the plate and buttered it.

"Have you ever been to the States?" Draco asked, curious.

"Once, I think. When I was little..."

Draco nodded attentively, taking a bite out of his toast.

"How long will they be gone for?"

Hermione walked over to the calendar and looked until she saw in big letters: Mum and Dad come home!

"September twelfth, four days after we arrive at school. I know you probably don't want to see your father again, but...where's your mum?"

Draco placed the white part of his egg on his toast, and then took a bite. He chewed until he could think of a decent answer.

"My mum...my mum left us in my first year. My dad told me that it was because he caught her cheating on him."

He finished his toast and then cut his eggs in half with his fork, shoveling one onto his fork and then stuffing it into his mouth.

"Do you believe your dad when he told you that?"

Draco looked at her while he finished the eggs, shoving his plate to the side and throwing his napkin on top. He gave her a small smirk.

"You know, to tell you the truth, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if she was. Every two years she comes back, tells us about a man she met, and then begs my father for forgiveness and begs him to take her back. He never does..."

Hermione smiled weakly and then started playing with her fingers, picking at her silver ring that rested on her left hand, on her ring finger. Draco saw this and hesitated to speak at first, but then decided to say something.

"Did Potter give you that?"

Draco stood up and set his dish in the sink before turning around to face.

Hermione remained seated, still tracing it with her fingers. "Yes, yes he did. I-I don't know why I still wear it..."

The Slytherin tongued his gums and leaned against the sink counter. "Maybe a part of you still wants him to come back. Maybe you believe that he'll change."

Hermione looked at him as if he had read her thoughts. She had tried so long to figure out why she still wore the ring, and he had hit the nail on the head. Hermione Granger looked down at the floor tiles, almost embarrassed to look up at him, but telling him in a way that he's right.

"He won't change, Grange—Hermione. Trust me, once an abuser, always an abuser. Harry Potter'll never change. You might as well burn that ring," Draco replied, trying not to hurt her.

Hermione nodded and then looked at her ring that was placed on her ring finger. She remembered the exact place where he had given her it. Hermione remembered every single detail from that night. He had given it to her in the dormitories; Harry had snuck into the girls' dormitory. She let him into her room that she was lucky enough to have had to share a room with. A dozen candles were lit around them, the room smelled like vanilla and lavender, and that was the night that he had taken her purity away from her. Of course, it was planned and she was willing.

Looking back now though, Hermione felt depressed about giving it away to the bastard that had hurt her. She shook herself out of her past, and then felt tears start to fill up her hazel eyes. She willed them away, trying so hard not to cry in front of Draco. Hermione had cried her life away to him, and she didn't want him to think she was a crybaby. She screwed up her face, trying to hold back her feelings, but a cry escaped her mouth.

Draco walked towards her and hugged her tightly, feeling sorry for her. She had gone through more than anyone should have at her age. He knew that she had every right to cry, and didn't think of her as anything less than perfect. Draco felt her start sobbing hard into his shoulder, and then felt his shirt start to become wet with her tears, but that was the last thing he cared about.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Hermione said, forcing herself out of his embrace and trying to collect herself together again. "I-I didn't want to cry in front of you. You're trying to help, and I'm breaking down."

"It's alright, Hermione. Don't apologize, please. You've done nothing wrong, but Potter's brainwashed you to believe that you're less than beautiful. I know it hurts to look at the ring; that's why we're going to burn it tonight, alright? We'll burn that prick out of our lives forever."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little. Draco was the only one that could make her cry from first year to sixth year, but he was the only one who could make her laugh now. She smiled widely, and nodded. She hugged him one last night and then began to wash his plate.

"I'm going to go take a shower, and we can ready to go to London, alright? How does that sound?"

Hermione smiled again from behind the plate and nodded. "That sounds great, Draco. Thank you..."

She felt him smile behind her as she cleaned the last speck of dirt from the ceramic plate.


	4. Hypocrisy

**Chapter 4: Hypocrisy**

"Let's get our books, and then we can stop at the Leaky Cauldron and get something to drink or eat."

Hermione agreed and then stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts. As they went inside, there was the library smell of must and dust. Almost as if on cue, the store owner raced up to them excitedly.

"How may I help you young students? Looking for school books are we? What year are you in?"

The two looked at each other and then back at the man. He had made no effort whatsoever to hide his graying hair. His face seemed to droop from age, looking like a basset hound.

"Umm, yes; we're going into our seventh year at school at Hogwarts, and we need our –"

"Oh yes! You need your schooling books for sixth year. Ah yes, follow me!"

Draco and Hermione did as they were told and followed the man to a large shelf full of different types of books. You see, us bookkeepers also get sent a copy of your school supplies. That way, we can prepare for you. It appears by the looks of the list that you won't be taking many classes this year. You took most of your classes in the past five years."

The two weren't sure what to say to him, so they remained silent. Hermione didn't think it was polite to be quiet after all he had said, but even she was a lost for words.

"Ah yes! Here we go..."

The bookkeeper climbed down from the ladder while a handful of books. He walked over to the counter and stacked them in two piles; they were obviously the same books.

"Lucky you! Both of you are in each other's classes!"

Hermione became uneasy. "Err...how do you know that?"

"Why, we get a copy of the list of every student that goes to Hogwarts and what classes they are scheduled to take. I just looked at both of your lists, is all."

Hermione nodded in understanding and looked back at Draco who just shrugged.

Hermione and Draco paid for their books and then thanked the man before exiting the shop.

"It appears that _someone_ had quite a scare while we were in there," Draco joked, smiling.

She glanced at him as she flung her bag of books and other supplies over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Hermione. When he told us that we were in the same classes together, you should have seen the look on your face! Did you think he was psychic or something...?"

Draco didn't look at her, but he heard her laugh softly.

"Oh, that! Well, I didn't know what to think, Draco! None of the professors ever told us that the shops get a copy of our schedules. What was I supposed to think?"

"Maybe they told us but you never paid any attention!"

"Shut up..." Hermione playfully nudged her newfound friend in his ribs.

Suddenly, Draco felt her grab his arm and then hide behind him. He looked around for any sign of what had made her so scared.

"What? What is it?"

Draco Malfoy just heard her squeak before she answered him. "It's him! It's Harry to your left, by the Ice Cream parlor!"

At first he couldn't figure out why she was hiding behind him but then remembered as she clung onto him like she might parish at any second just by walking past them. He stared at Potter, the little boy who had somehow grown up.

Even Draco Malfoy had to give him some credit. His muscles had increased four fold and he was just as tall as Draco. Now he understood why she was scared of him. It was respectable for any woman too at their age and his muscles.

He held out his arm behind him so she could hold it. Draco could tell that it wasn't doing it for her though. The worse thing would be for either any of his friends or any of her friends to see them together. Granted, they weren't a couple, but if their friends saw them at the same place at the same time, then that would be the first thought in their minds. Draco valued his reputation more than anything, considering who his father is. This could bring his father hard down on him.

"Don't let him see me..."

"Shut up, and he won't."

The two casually, and quickly, walked past them but not before one of them could spot Draco. He cursed himself under his breath and turned to her.

"He saw me. Go hide in The Leaky Cauldron and I'll meet you there soon."

Hermione didn't take the time to argue; she quickly ran down the alley and headed towards The Leaky Cauldron, never looking back. Draco, though, wasn't so lucky.

"I see you're still around, Malfoy. Did you have to suck up to your daddy or did you have to join the Death Eaters in order to keep your sorry soul?"

Draco felt his blood begin to boil, but tried to remain calm.

_It's just Potter, don't let him get to you. If you two were to fight, both of you would come out bleeding; not just him..._

"What, are you too cocky to stand up to me now?"

"If anyone was cocky around here, Potter, I'd say it was you. I've heard a lot of rumors about you, Potty..."

Harry clenched his teeth in rage and looked at Ron, who stood behind him, and Seamus, who looked too defeated to say anything. He turned back to Draco in front of him.

"Is that so, Malfoy? They're called rumors for a reason."

"Is it true that you beat your girlfriends, Potter?"

A few Ravenclaw girls turned around from in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies and looked at Harry Potter with an alarmed expression upon their faces.

Harry walked closer to Draco and then gritted his teeth in anger.

"What...did you say?"

Draco sneered at her. "You heard me crystal clear, Potter," Draco shoved Harry on the ground easily and then placed his right foot on top of his chest. "Now let's get one thing straight. A girl's a girl, no matter what house she's in at Hogwarts. If I hear that you've been laying your hand on another girl, even one, then I swear to god I'll beat the living piss out of you. Do you understand me, Potter?"

Onlookers stared at the scene as the sun beamed down on the two rivals. Harry tried to struggle beneath his foot, but Draco pressed down harder on his chest.

"I said, do you understand me!"

"Yeah, whatever! Get off of me!"

Draco gave him a swift kick to the ribs and turned his heel, walking towards The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry would be dreaming if he didn't think Draco would keep to his word. If there was anyone in this world that he respected, it was women. Of course, he would be a hypocrite if he ever said he never laid a finger on a woman...


	5. Secret's Out

**A/N: There's been some confusion about how Draco hit. Draco hits Harry in anger because Harry hurt Hermione and other girls. For the person that asks if Draco hurt someone before (summerlandlover), you shall find out lol. **

**Another note, for the sake of this chapter, we're going to pretend that Lavender Brown is muggle born, so forget what the book says.**

**  
**

**Chapter 5: Secret's Out**

_"Please, Draco! Stop! Why are you doing this?" _

_"I told you to do this one thing for me and you talk back to me!"_

_"I love you, Draco! Stop, I'm sorry!" _

_"Don't you ever question the work I do! Do you really want to know why I do all this? I do this for you! I do this for us! You're just so ungrateful!" _

_Draco watched as she staggered to stand up, her face full of bruises. He quickly smacked her across her face, causing her to fall on the floor. Lavender looked up at him with eyes overflowing with tears, racing down her cheek and falling onto the floor._

_"Why do you make me do this to you, Lavender? Why? Do you really think I want to do this, what I'm about to do to you?"_

_Draco felt himself shake as he reached for his want. Her eyes grew huge and fearful, never taking her eye of the wand. _

_"Draco...please..."_

_"NO! It's too late! You're a danger to us, the purebloods! I know you told all your friends about us! Don't think I don't know about it! There's only one way this problem can be solved, Lavender..."_

_Draco flicked out his wand and pointed it at her._

_"Draco! No! Please, Draco...we can talk about this! Please! I promise I'll just...I'll tell them that I lied! That it was just a joke! Please, Draco!" _

_He sneered, drawling his lip and then walked closer to her. _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"NO!"

Draco sat up quickly, his breathing heavy and perspiration dripping down his face. He took a hand, trying to control his breathing.

"It was...It was just a dream..."

He looked around to his surroundings, remembering where he was. He slowly lay back down and closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

With his insomnia, these past two hours was the only sleep he had gotten, and he could feel it in his bones. Like many unfortunate things, he inherited it from his father. After about ten minutes lying in his four poster bed, he knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep.

He quietly tiptoed out of his room, the dormitories and then headed towards the Astronomy Tower. Draco arrived there but was surprised when he saw someone else, lying on the floor on top of a blanket.

Draco carefully walked over to the figure and lightly tapped them.

"Mmm?"  
He smiled when he recognized Hermione Granger's face when she sleepily looked up. She sat up and looked at him.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just...resting my eyes."

Draco sat down beside her. "Yep, right. Could've fooled me..."

Hermione gave a small smile and looked out towards the lake, and then back at him.

"What are you doing up?"

He looked down, and then brushed a hand through his medium length hair.

"I couldn't sleep; bad dream. Why are you up?"

"Same. What was your dream about?"

Draco looked into her chocolate eyes and melted. There was no way he could tell her the truth about his dream.

_What the hell do I care? We're not a couple. We're just friends. If she doesn't find out now, she'll find out later._

"In my dream, I was hitting Lavender Brown. I..I was yelling at her about my dad's work and everything, and then I killed her."

Draco looked up and saw Hermione's eyes flicker. Her mouth hung partially open, and then she continued to stare at him.

"What, what are you thinking?"

Hermione hesitated and then forced a weak smile.

"I'm just thinking how great that it was only a dream, that's all."

Draco sighed and stared at the ground in front of him. "What would you say if I told you that...it wasn't a dream, that it really happened?"

"If it really happened, you'd be Azkaban prison. You performed one of the unforgivable curses, Draco."

"Are you forgetting who my father is, Hermione? He went to my trial and told the judge that it was in self-defense," Draco replied, afraid to look at her.

"W-what? You...you really murdered Lavender? No...You couldn't have.."

This was just making it worse for Draco. As if he wasn't already ashamed of what he did, she had to sugarcoat it, and be in denial about it.

Draco looked up at her and then watched tears form in her eyes. "Hermione, you don't understand."

Hermione stood up and looked at him in disbelief. "Understand what? What the hell is there to understand? You killed her! You killed Lavender Brown, Draco! You fucking murdered her!"

Hermione was not sobbing frantically, struggling to stay standing. She could feel a sickening feeling in her stomach, not believing that this boy could do something as cruel as murder her friend. She tried to wake up, trying to wake herself up from this nightmare.

"NO! No... Draco, please...please tell me that you didn't murder her! Tell me that it was just something you dreamt!"

Draco walked over to her, attempting to hug her, but she pushed him away. He stood in front of her, regretting that he had told her that it was real; that it had happened.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I can't tell you I made everything up. I promised myself I wouldn't lie to you. I...I really killed her."

Hermione fell to her knees onto the blanket, and screamed and sobbing uncontrollably.

_What did she think happened to Lavender? Did she think she moved away or something?_

He went to try to help her up, but she shoved him away again, this time a little harder.

"Get away from me, Malfoy! You're so pathetic!"

Hermione went to head back to her dormitories, but Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Listen to me, Hermione. You can't tell anyone about this, alright? You can't tell anyone about me murdering her..."

Hermione struggled and pulled herself free from his grip. "Fuck you, Draco!"

With that, Draco watched nervously as she started running back to her room. He lowered himself down until he rested on his knees. He put his arms over his head, now regretting ever saying anything to her. His worst fears became reality as he thought about the events to him if she told anyone about it. Right now, anything was possible.


	6. Forgiveness

**A/N: I just want to say thank you those all who reviewed so far. I apologize four fold if I'm not clear about certain things. Thank you guys so much for pointing them out to me in your questions. I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 6: Forgiveness**

Over the next few days, Draco Malfoy was on edge every time he saw Hermione. A million questions raced through his head and part of him was waiting for his fellow classmates to tar and feather him for doing what he did. Not the fellow Slytherins, of course, but rather the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. With his luck though, he might as well be expelled.

_Did she tell any of her friends? Did she tell Dumbledore? What does she think of me now? _

These questions couldn't be answered unless he confronted her about them, but knew that was out of the question. Hermione would probably either ignore him, chew his head off, or slap him, all of which he deserved. Draco walked the corridor, on his way to Potions class when he ran into someone, knocking both their books out of their arms.

"I'm sorry –"

"Why don't you watch where –"

Draco looked up to see Ginny Weasley, the Weasel's younger sister.

He tried to smile, but he couldn't help but turn it into a sneer. "Well, I'm surprised you're able to afford decent books, Weaselby. Did you have to sell your home to get the money?"

Ginny gathered her books and looked proudly up at him. She had grown over the summer, but he was still a good three inches taller than her.

Ginny gave him a look of disgust and rolled her eyes. "Did you have to sell your brain to get a life?"

Draco chuckled at her comment and smirked. At least she finally admits that Draco has a life this year. Part of him felt relieved that Hermione hadn't told Ginny, but at the same time he felt surprised. If she were to tell her secret to anyone, it would've been Ginny Weasley. The two girls were as close as could be.

He stared at her for a long while before he started making his way to Potions again. For some reason, he couldn't get her out of his head. Maybe it because she was a bit older now, and she had grown up; grown up in the sense where she looked mature. Her red hair had reached just below her shoulder blades, her bosoms had fully developed and her skin complexion seemed like the ones that are only seen in movies or heard about in books.

Draco shook her off his mind, entering the classroom. He had to concentrate one problem at a time. As he sat down, he looked at Hermione who gave him the look of death. He watched Professor Snape walk in and walk to his chalkboard.

"Pssst! Psssst! Hermione!"

Draco's heart stopped when out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape turn sharply around.

"Is there something you wish to tell Ms. Granger?"

Draco looked up at him, shaking his head no. The professor appeared satisfied with his silent answer as he walked back to the board, starting to scribble something down.

Draco glanced at Hermione who made a rude gesture to him before opening her textbook. His blood started to boil, praying that she would just tell someone already. Maybe this was her plan, to make him wait in agony for someone to come up to him and mention his murdering to him.

As he half listened to his house teacher, his eyes kept wandering over to the young Gryffindor girl. Hermione Granger sat cross-legged, a quill in her hair as she patiently listened to the potions teacher. As she sat there, Draco couldn't help to think how pretty she looked. Her long curly hair seemed to bounce whenever she moved her head, and her fingernails were at least two or three inches long, painted a scarlet red. On any other girl, it would have looked skanky, but he found himself surprised to think that it looked sexy on her. She wore a white blouse underneath her black cloak and black dress pants with black three inch heels.

Before he knew it, he suddenly recognized that everyone was standing and gathering up their belongings.

_Had Snape lost his patience with everyone or was class really over?_

Draco glared at Hermione as she jammed her potions book and her quill and bottle of ink into her dark red bag. He stood up and made a decision to just head to the Great Hall for lunch. He brushed a hand through his blonde hair and started heading for the corridors.

"Draco, wait up!"

He sighed, not even having to turn around to identify the person to whom the voice belonged to. "Is there something I can do you for, Hermione?"

"Can I talk to you?"

The voice sounded almost sincere, but he could sense a touch of bitterness within it. "If I remember correctly, last night you had me convinced that you were going to tell the whole world about my little felony," Draco retorted.

She ran enough so she could catch up to him as he quickly walked. Hermione finally caught up and stood in front of him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I-I kind of panicked. To tell you the truth, a part of me had inkling that you had killed her, but I didn't want to accuse you in case you didn't. I'm not going to tell anyone, Draco. Friends don't tell secrets..."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and he raised his eyebrow when she called him a friend. He nodded and smiled weakly at her. They started walking, ignoring the glares and stares that they received along the way.

"You're right, friends don't tell secrets. Speaking of friends, I bumped into your friend today..."

"Parvati?"

Draco faked a sigh of pain. "Ooh, no. Guess again,"

Hermione continued walking along side of him, thinking. "Ginny?"

"Yep, that's the wench. She ran straight on into me, knocked down all my books and everything!"

Hermione playfully elbowed him. "Be nice, Draco."

Draco smiled and chuckled. "I'm always nice. My middle name is nice. I'm nice to everyone."

"Yeah, everyone who's in your house," Hermione replied.

"I'm nice to you, aren't I?"

Hermione shrugged and looked up at him. "I suppose so. You could go one step higher and be nice to my friends."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If I were to do that, then I might as well induct myself into the Gryffindor house."

Hermione laughed as they entered the Great Hall. Draco made his way to the Slytherin Table and she sat next to Ginny and Seamus.

As Draco sat in his seat, a thousand servings placed in front him, he couldn't stop thinking about the Gryffindor girl. He watched her sit there, laugh and eat, and place locks of hair behind her ear. He knew that he was starting to fall in love with her, and he knew what the risks would be if he did. He would risk it all; his reputation, his friends, his feelings, and most importantly, his heart.


	7. Fight The Good Fight

**A/n: I know this may not be his real name, but I'm making up Warrington's first name. I don't recall it ever being said in the books, so don't sue me. **

**Also, to clear things up:**

**Draco + Hermione are both in their seventh year.**

**Cole Warrington is a year older than both but he is also in his seventh year.**

**Chapter 7: Fight the Good Fight**

**Hogsmeade—next day **

"Hey Malfoy, I've heard rumors about you. Any of them true?"

Draco looked at his chaser, Warrington. He raised his eyebrows as the two continued walking down the cool streets.

"What kind of rumors have you been hearing?"

Cole Warrington looked at Draco curiously, with his ocean blue eyes, almost icily. Cole stood a couple inches taller than Draco, but they both had respect for each other; no matter how tall or how old they were.

"Well, rumor has it that you and that Granger girl are hooked up," Warrington replied.

Draco scowled at the ground and looked back at him as casual as he could muster.

"There is no way that could ever happen, Cole. That Mudblood and I aren't even acquaintances."

Warrington shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. "It better stay that way, Draco. We stay within our house; we never mingle with half bloods or mudbloods."

The younger Slytherin nodded and looked at him. "I know, Warrington. Come on, mudbloods are filth. There's no way I would ever even think of befriending them, nonetheless half bloods. What do you take me for?"

Whoever said, 'don't deny your love' has never been in the Slytherin house. Befriending anyone outside the house was considered the dirtiest thing you could do besides sleeping with a Mudblood.

The two walked into the Three Broomsticks and quickly found a table. Draco sat down first, then Warrington.

"I know it's a long way off still, but what are your plans for Christmas break, Draco?"

_Christmas break? That was about three months off still. He really must be desperate in not seeing me in so long. _

Christmas was the last thing on Draco's mind, but he decided to humor his friend.

"I don't know, I may go back home for awhile," Draco said uncertainly. "Did you hear any other rumors?"

He saw the wheels turning in Cole's head and patiently waited for an answer. As he waited, he quickly glanced behind Warrington and saw Hermione Granger sitting at a table with Potter. For some reason, Draco felt his blood boil with anger as he watched Potter give her a hard time. He couldn't make out all the words, but one thing was for sure: Hermione didn't want him at the table.

_I can't just get up and go over there unless I start trashing them; Cole will think I've betrayed the House. What the hell do I care if he's giving her a hard time?_

_Wait, _another voice interrupted. _You do care about what happens to her. You stood up for all the women, probably all Gryffindors, that's hurt. You only had Hermione in mind though at the time. _

"I heard that," He leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper. "that Lucius beat you..."

Draco sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. If he knew, God only knows who else knew. "We've just had our differences, that's all."

He looked past Cole again and saw Harry stand up and start yelling at the Gryffindor girl. Warrington spun around and smirked at the sight.

"Look at them, man. They're fighting like a married couple. That Mudblood really needs some sense knocked into her, talking back to a guy like that..."

Draco tried his best not to sneer at Cole and his comments. He knew that Warrington had his own opinions about how women should be treated: rough and tough. His friend had absolutely no regard for women and treated them as objects instead of human beings. That was the main reason why Draco regretted befriending him in the first place. He was the total opposite of him, and sought revenge on the guys that treated their girls like garbage; of course he would never let Cole or any other Slytherin know this.

Draco faked a chuckle and shook his head. "Why don't you go get us some butterbeers, alright?"

Cole nodded. "Sure thing, mate."

Once he was out of plain view, Draco stood up and walked towards Harry and Hermione.

"Potter, didn't you learn your lesson at Diagon Alley?"

Harry turned around, his eyes filled with rage. "Shove off, Malfoy. What I do with Hermione is none of your business. Besides, since when did you take a sudden interest in her?"

Draco simply smirked, trying to keep his anger under control. "Since when take you take a sudden interest in beating her?"

"If you won't get out of our business, I'll make you stay out!"

With that, Harry's fist slammed into Draco's mouth, causing small droplets of blood to escape his lips. Potter went to punch him again but this time, Draco ducked and then punched Harry's stomach.

"Stop! Stop it, Malfoy!"

Draco ignored her commands as the two rivals continued to fight in the tavern, all eyes on them. As they threw punches, Draco waited for one of the teachers to break up the fight, but they never came.

"How do you like it, Potter?"

Hermione went to punch Draco again, but this time, Hermione stepped in but was brutally attacked by Harry. He hit her with his hand with so much force that she flew back and landed on the carpeted floor, her head hitting the floorboards underneath hard.

Draco ducked again under the muscular Gryffindor's punch, and jabbed him in his side. Harry took a quick glance at the figure that lay on the floor that lied still, unmoving.

With false sympathy, he went over to her and saw that she was still conscious but had blacked out.

"Get a teacher! She's not moving!"

Suddenly, there was a bunch of commotion, students scrambling around frantically in and out, looking for a professor.

Harry looked at Draco with slit eyes. "I hope you're happy, Malfoy!"

Draco opened his arms in defense. "Me? That was all you, Potter! You're the one that fucking hit her!"

Before Harry could retaliate, Professor McGonagall stepped in between. Draco watched as McGonagall scooped up the girl in her arms, giving a nasty look to both Harry and Draco.

"You three are coming back to the castle with us, and you two," Minerva McGonagall shot a look at Draco and Harry, "can explain to Professor Snape exactly what happened in your detention!"

Draco Malfoy sneered at Harry, who gave the same look right back. This was what he got for trying to defend her; a detention and a lecture from Snape. This was the last thing he needed on top of everything else.

Professor McGonagall lead Draco and Harry back to the Hogwarts castle, Hermione still passed out in her arms as blood trickled down the side of her face. Draco walked right next to her, whispering silent words of sorrow and sympathy as the cold wind blew through her caramel colored locks.


	8. Detention With Potter

**Chapter 8: Detention With Potter**

"In case you two are curious about why you are here, you are here because you don't have the ability to act your age in a public place! You are here in detention for three hours; no ifs, ands, or buts! Am I understood?"

Draco knew that there was no way he could simply say that he was trying to defend Granger. Snape would write him off in a second. He knew exactly how Professor Snape felt about Hermione, the goody-two-shoes who knows the answer to everything. Snape would never let him live it down, and then rumors would turn into facts.

"I said, am I understood?"

Draco had never been yelled at by Snape in all the years he had been here. The Slytherin didn't care or anything, of course, but it was just a shock. Harry rolled his eyes but was instantly scolded.

"How dare you roll your eyes at me, Potter! You are in no position to be cocky about this! I imagine you are used to detention, though. It appears that you are unable to control your impulses."

Draco knew better than to smirk; that was one of the first people Professor Snape snapped his two cents at. He watched as the teacher exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten me into, Potter. I hope you're satisfied," Draco sneered.

"As a matter of fact, Malfoy, I am satisfied. What would make this even better would be if I weren't here with you."

Draco looked over at Harry, who sat a few seats away from him. "You wouldn't be if you had used your head before you hit her, you twat! I don't see what she sees in you!"

Harry sat back in his chair and glared at him. "She loves me still, regardless of what I did to her."

Draco scoffed and shook his head at the Gryffindor boy. "She loves you? Are you shitting me? She's fucking scared of you! The only reason she still tolerates you is because you have her wrapped around your bloody finger with your threats!"

He could see Harry's anger rising but he didn't care at this point. Hermione Granger was in the hospital wing because of Harry. Draco wanted nothing more than to put him there as well.

"What do you care what I do to her, Malfoy? You've never liked her kind. What exactly happened over this summer between you and her? Do I sense a fling?"

Draco wouldn't give him the satisfaction in answering the questions. Harry wasn't good enough to have his questions answered by Draco. As far as he was concerned, Harry was just a speck of dust that he had to sweep under the rug because it was too late, and he spread like the Plague.

"You couldn't sense anything with your head up your arse, Potter. Don't kid yourself, alright?"

Harry suddenly stood up, about to attack Draco, when he thought better of it. "Watch yourself, mate. You don't want to be expelled. It's amazing that you haven't been caught beating your girlfriend yet..."

"It's not that amazing in retrospect, Malfoy. All you have to do is scare her senseless with threats and things of that sort. A good slap here and there doesn't hurt either."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. This bastard was proud of what he did to Hermione. He had made her an object for his own sick pleasure, and acted like she deserved all this. What had happened when Hermione had started going out with Harry? What had Hermione done to make Harry start hurting her? It was usually him that stuck up when others were being hurt. The tables have turned, and in a dangerous aspect.

"I don't believe you, Potter. You're a twisted fuck who gets enjoyment out of others' pain. You don't deserve any woman to love to love you. You're pathetic..."

"I'm pathetic? Look at yourself, Malfoy! You're the one who cares only for his reputation! That's a sad way to live."

Draco tongued his teeth and then shook his head once again. He couldn't believe the shit that was coming out of his rival's mouth.

"That's not as sad as living a life of abuse and misery. If you don't break it off with her, then I can pretty much guarantee that you'll wake up in a casket."

Harry strutted over to him defiantly. "Tell me! Why the fuck do you care about Hermione so much? You never even gave a shit about her before!"

Draco walked over to him. "Call me crazy, Potter, but I don't like seeing girls get beat by their boyfriends! I could care less about the Mudblood, but you're not making that possible for me!"

_Christ, listen to me; the lies that come out of my mouth. I could care less about her? She's all that I care about..._

Harry seemed defeated and sat back down. The two didn't say another word to each other for the last two and a half hours. Draco could feel himself falling asleep when he heard the door of the classroom slam open. He quickly took his feet off the table and sat up straight.

"Sleeping in detention, Malfoy?"

Draco craned his neck to see Professor Snape walking towards them in his somber manner. "No, sir. I wouldn't think of it..."

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. You've done enough sucking up for one day. You two are free to go. Just one more thing, though," Snape eyed them as they began to stand up.

"What's that, sir?"

"You two had better count your blessings that neither of you were expelled! Now leave my sight!"

Draco and Harry both made their way to the door, eager to get out. As Draco started to head towards his dormitory, a thought crossed his mind.

_Maybe I should see how Hermione is. She is my friend, after all._

He ascended the mahogany stairway and headed towards the hospital wing, keeping a look out for his fellow Slytherins. Draco had no idea what he would say if Warrington knew he was visiting Hermione in the Wing. The pictures on the walls watched him contently as he ascended the second flight of stairs to the floor that the Hospital Wing was on. Most of them were asleep, but some of them had human-like qualities, such as insomnia. Draco glanced at a painting of a man who appeared to be sitting in a rocking chair, reading a book by candlelight and sipping a cup of tea. He passed painting after painting until he reached the wing.

He could feel butterflies in his stomach as he walked in, searching for Hermione Granger.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you looking for someone?"

Draco quickly turned around to see Madam Pomfrey standing in front of him, holding a clipboard, her glasses on the brink of her nose.

"Is Hermione Granger still here?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled politely and motioned him to follow her over to the beds. Draco felt uneasy as he saw second years lying on the bed in casts, with Skele-Gro on the table next to them. Quidditch must have gotten the better of them.

"Can we have a moment alone?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. If you need anything, I'll be at my desk."

Draco sat on the space next to her and admired her in all her beauty. She had a bruise by her hairline and had a small, white bandage where she had been bleeding from.

_I can't believe I'm fucking sitting next to her. I shouldn't care about Granger; she's a Mudblood and a Gryffindor. If anyone catches me here, then my reputation can be flushed down the drain. I shouldn't be here. This is wrong, unethical, and even improbable. _

Draco was about to get up to leave but he felt a soft hand grab his arm. He looked down and saw a sleepy Hermione Granger smile gently at him.

"Hey, Draco."

He returned the smile and sat down again.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I could be better," Hermione replied, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry that I got you in trouble, Draco."

"No, Hermione. Don't apologize; it wasn't your fault. I basically started it. I'm sorry that you got hurt."

Hermione shrugged slightly. "I got in the way, Draco. It was my fault, as always."

Draco felt so furious towards Harry for making her feel like everything was her fault. If Harry was angry, it was Hermione's fault, if she got hit, it was her fault.

"Don't say that, alright? It wasn't your fault. It was just Potter being the abusive asshole he's been for awhile. Tell me, what set him off to make him suddenly hurt you?"

Hermione was silent for several minutes before Draco started to believe that she hadn't heard him.

"He told me that he wanted to go out with me the end of our sixth year, so we went out and it started out okay. Then, he started ignoring me and basically treating me like the dirt on his shoes and I broke up with him. Harry didn't take that too well and then he threatened to kill me if I didn't go back to him. I got scared, and here I am."

Draco felt pieces of his heart chip off and land in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to kill that abusive bastard, and give him a taste of his own medicine. He wanted Harry to feel the pain that Hermione had felt for so long.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You shouldn't have to go through this crap..."

Hermione shrugged again, as if this was nothing new to her.

"Can you please stay here until I fall asleep, Draco? I'm scared to be alone..."

His smile faded but he nodded. "Of course I will. I'm here; there's nothing to be scared of as long as I'm here."

Hermione slowly closed her eyes, dreaming of a better day.


	9. Reputations are masks we use to hide

**Chapter 9: Reputations are masks we use to hide **

The more Draco thought about his situation with Hermione, the more he started contemplating about breaking off their friendship. He couldn't love her if they weren't friends, right? Sure, he could admire her from afar but Harry was in the way as it was. If Draco really wanted to be with Hermione, he would have to get past Potter. It just wasn't his reputation that was setting him back; it was also his feelings and his fears. Things had gone wrong in past relationships, and he didn't want Hermione to get hurt.

"Malfoy!"

Draco craned his neck around to see Blaise Zabini jogging towards him. His insides twisted, knowing what his friend would already talk to him about.

"Oh my God! Are the rumors true, Draco?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. What he had heard was bound to have been blown out of proportion. He had heard a lot of rumors and so far none of them were proven true.

"Depends, what did you hear?"

As Draco watched an excited Blaise, he couldn't help but think of him as an eccentric small child who just ate a bucket load of candy.

"Is it true that you beat Potter into a bloody pulp? I heard that Granger girl got in the way and you were actually standing up for her!"

Draco shook his head and sighed. Blaise was his best friend and had been longer than they had been going to school. He had told him everything and all his problems in between.

"Come on, Blaise. We're going to go on the grounds."

Draco figured that his friend must have gotten the hint since he became quiet until they reached the lower grounds. He looked at Draco every now and then to see when he could talk again.

"Alright, first of all. What says here, stays here, do you understand?"

Draco said this with utmost of firmness in his voice to make Blaise sure how serious he was being.

"Yeah, man. Of course."

Draco looked around to make sure no one else was within listening distance. Once he was positive no one else was listening, he turned to his fellow Slytherin.

"Alright, Hermione and I are friends. We've been since the summer. Lucius beat me and so I ran away to Granger's house. When Warrington and me were in The Three Broomsticks, I saw Potter yelling at Hermione and I sort of...stepped in and tried to defend her. Potter and me got into a first fight, that is true, and then she tried to stop him. Potter pushed her back and she fell, and that is why she's in the hospital wing," Draco explained.

Blaise stared at him, half in disbelief and half in understanding. He was quiet for a moment or two before Draco started to regret ever telling him anything.

"For Christ's sake, Zabini, say _something_..."

Blaise looked at him with uncertain eyes. "I'm sorry, mate. I...I just never thought you'd be the one to ever fall in love with a Mudblood, that's all. You're telling me all this shit, and you expect me to accept it."

"You don't have to accept it, you just can't tell anyone else what I told you," Draco replied, rolling his eyes impatiently at Blaise.

"You and Granger are not a couple, are you?"

Draco shook his head. "No, not yet."

Blaise threw his arms up in the air and took his voice down to a hoarse whisper. "I can't believe you're going out with her! She's the lowest of the low, Draco! What would inspire you to ever go out with a Mudblood?"

"Blaise, we're not going out yet; calm down. To me, she's not just a Mudblood, she's my friend! If you can't accept us being together in the same room, then maybe you aren't as close as I thought you were to me. For fuck's sake, Blaise! We've been close friends since we were six. Do you really want to ruin that over an insignificant relationship between two houses?"

"Draco, you know my feelings between interhouse relations, especially between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. You also know my feelings about relationships with Mudbloods. I'm not going to tell you to break up, but don't not expect other people to get the hint that you two are friends. Just realize what that could do to your reputation, Malfoy."

Draco smiled and put both his hands on Blaise's shoulders, looking him in the eye.

"Blaise, my reputation doesn't matter once this year is over. Once it is over, my reputation, yours, and even Potters' won't matter. We'll all be going our separate ways and none of us will ever see each other again. I'm not even worried about my reputation this year since it won't matter in the years to come."

Blaise formed a small smile, realizing that his friend was right. It didn't matter what any of them did this year, and who they mingled with, since they wouldn't see each other once the year is over.

"Alright, I understand. Just don't fuck around with Potter anymore; he's not as weak as he was in our first year," Blaise warned.

Draco didn't need him to tell him that but Draco knew he was just trying to help.

"So do I have your blessing to be friends with Granger?"

Blaise faked a deep thinking look, and then sighed. "Go on you two, you crazy lovebirds."

Draco playfully punched Blaise, causing him to fake the pain when Draco hit his arm. "We are not in love! I do not love her!"

"Sure, sure. That's the first step in loving someone; being in denial about being in love with them."

"Shut up, man!"

Draco tackled Blaise good-humoredly to the ground and the two wrestled for what seemed like ages before the two lay on their backs, their chests heaving.

"I'm going to miss you when we leave, Draco."

"I'll miss you too, mate."

** February 13 **

"So who do you have in mind for your secret Valentine?"

Draco looked up from his homework he was doing in the Great Hall to see Warrington hovering over him.

Draco Malfoy smiled and continued to scribble on the parchment. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

"Alright, alright, I see how it is. Then let me guess; is it Pansy?"

Draco tried his best to stifle back a laugh. Pansy, right; like Draco would ever talk to that miscreant. He had so many run-ins with her in the past six years, the last thing she needed was a valentine. Pansy Parkinson needed someone to love her like she needed a hole in the head. Draco knew too well that she just wanted a guy to buy her things and use her for the whore she was.

"Nope, not Pansy. You can guess all you want, Warrington; you'll never get it."

To Draco's dismay, this just made Cole Warrington continue to guess.

"Hmm, is it...oh my God. Don't tell me that you stooped so low as to decide to fall in love with Millicent Bulstrode..."

"No, you stupid bloke! Use your head! No one could fall in love with that creature," Draco replied impatiently. "I'm not going to tell you who she is! You can find out for yourself."

With that, Draco got up and started walking back to the Slytherin common room. How can Warrington be so thick? Millicent? Pansy? Does he honestly think that Draco would stoop that low? As far as Draco was concerned, Hermione was out of his reach, too high for him.

_I'd be surprised if Hermione actually loved me. Who could love me? My parents sure as hell couldn't. I'm stubborn and temperamental as all hell. Thanks a lot, Lucius. I hope your satisfied with what I've become...I could never make you happy, you fucking bastard._

Draco snapped himself out of his thoughts and continued to write the letter again, each feeling as truthful as the next.


	10. Let The Truth Be Told

**Chapter 10: Let The Truth Be Told**

**February 14**

The next day was buzzing with the sound of students opening their cards and letters significant others had given them. Draco sat in the corner of the Great Hall, just feeling thankful for the canceling of classes for the day, nonetheless if he got a letter or card. He had given his card to Parvati Patil so she could give it to Hermione.

In the letter, it basically confessed his true feelings he had for her, and how he was dumb to even care about his reputation at all. A lot of it was almost hard to believe that it came out of Draco Malfoy's green heart, but he hoped more than anything that she didn't throw it out or anything. As he sat in the corner of the Great Hall, a young woman with black shoes and red and gold stockings stood in front of him.

Draco looked up and smiled when he saw _her_. Her wounds from The Three Broomsticks were far past healed, but somehow, a small bruise replaced the white bandage that was once on her face. He didn't bother to ask what had happened, but it was hard to feel sorry for her.

"Did you get my letter?"

Hermione smiled, took it out of her pocket and held it against her chest. "I did, thank you, Draco. I can tell everything you said in it came from your heart, and it meant so much to me."

Draco stood there in front of her, uncomfortable. Her body had just barely changed since when he saw her over the summer. If anything, it had gotten worst. He wanted to be there for her, hold her, comfort her, tell her that everything Potter did to her was not her fault. Unless she felt the same way, he would never be there to do that.

He waited for what seemed like forever until she spoke up again. "Umm, Draco? There's something I want to give to you. I'm sorry; I can't just tell you in person."

Draco watched as she took a piece of parchment out of her pocket and gently handed it to him. She quickly blushed and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

He opened the tan parchment and began to read to himself:

Draco,

I'm sorry for all the clashes that we've had during our seven years here at Hogwarts. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart, and believe that we can be much more than friends. Draco Malfoy, you are my life, my soul, my everything. When we go our separate ways after this year, I want us to be together. Know that I will never give up on you, when everyone else has. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at ten o'clock tonight. I will be waiting for you.

All my love,

Hermione Granger

Draco admired her writing; every curve, every loop, the neat cursive of each letter and word. More importantly, he paid more attention to her request. Her words meant the world to him. In all his life, no one had said any part of the letter she had written. He felt his heart soar as he read the letter over and over again, just to make sure he hadn't missed any cruel remarks or comments.

"Who's your Valentine?"

Draco looked up to see Ginny Weasley talking to Hermione near the Gryffindor table. At first she seemed hesitant, but then he watched as she pointed over in his direction.

Ginny seemed to gasp, but then catch herself and wave. Draco smiled weakly in return and nodded.

She had already told her friends about him. Draco decided that maybe it was his turn now, reputation or not.

He walked over to Warrington, who was greedily ripping open a box of chocolates Pansy had gotten him. She had obviously wasted no time.

"Cole, are those from your valentine?"

Warrington turned around and nodded casually. "Did you get anything from yours?"

Draco proudly held up the parchment letter and then handed it to him. He watched as Warrington's eyes scanned it, trying to figure out the handwriting. He watched as his friend's mouth dropped open when he got to the admirer's name.

"Granger! Hermione Granger? You've got to be kidding me! You better tell me that you're just pulling a joke on her..."

Draco's fists clenched and unclenched as he stared at Cole, who stood there ridiculing his girlfriend.

"No, I'm not. I really, really love her. If you can't understand that, then maybe you don't deserve have a heart. Actually, you and Pansy deserve each other; you're both cold hearted fuckers who don't want to see anyone else happy! By the way, our reputations are insignificant! It's the end of the year and we should love who we were always forbidden to love."

He could see the fire in Warrington's eyes as he tried to figure out what to say. He saw his face go cherry red, and then relax.

"Draco, we can't be friends anymore if you're going to go galloping off with a Mudblood. You better think twice what the hell you're doing, mate."

Draco looked down and smiled at him. "I've made up my mind, Cole. I love her, I love Hermione Granger."


	11. This Year's Love

**A/N: This is the FINAL chapter of this fanfic. However, there will be a sequel to it soon, so keep an eye out for that. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love you guys! I hope to see you review my sequel.**

**Chapter 11: This Year's Love**

**February 14 – Same Day**

Draco Malfoy made a quick exit as the evening drew nearer and nearer for he had only minutes before he was to see Hermione.

He got changed into a pair of ivy green sweatpants and a white tank before heading up to the Astronomy Tower. His anxiety and excitement grew with every step he took on the stone stairs.

_You can't afford to blow this, Draco. There's no way you can. If you do, then you deserve to be unhappy for the rest of your life._

When he made it up to the Tower, he looked around and saw Hermione Granger sitting on a plaid blanket that was surrounded by white votive candles.

"Hey, come over here."

Draco slowly walked towards Hermione, admiring the whole environment. The vanilla scent of the candles filled his nostrils as he sat in front of his girlfriend.

"Am I late?"

Hermione formed her mouth into a smile and shook her head. "No, Draco. You never were."

Draco smiled as he felt her hands on his face. She got on her knees easily and started kissing his neck. Suddenly, he got an uneasy feeling; but it was more like her uneasy feeling.

He thought about her situation for awhile. She had been abused by those who she thought loved her. Was she really ready for this so soon? Nevertheless, he let her neck him. Hermione hands reached under his shirt and took it off.

Draco grabbed her hands gently and looked her in the eye. "Hermione, we don't have to do this yet."

Hermione looked at him, almost hurt. "Draco, I was beaten, not raped. I'm alright..."

Draco let go of her soft hands and let her untie his sweatpants and take them off. He grabbed the bottom of her pink tee and slipped it off ever so delicately, as if he was afraid it would shatter into pieces. After every piece of their clothing was off, Draco brushed his fingers up and down her arms. While he did this, Draco started to take in her nervousness as she started to shake slightly.

_If she really didn't want to do this with me, she would tell me to stop. _

The two star-crossed lovers began to kiss passionately, their tongues playing tag inside and outside their mouths. Draco brought his hand up to her cheek and started to caress it lightly with his thumb. He took in the beautiful lavender smell of the Gryffindor's curly locks as he took her onto her back and simultaneously, Hermione slowly opened her legs as he pulled himself into her.

His arms caressed her breasts, and then her stomach as he began to thrust himself into her. As he did this, Draco suddenly saw tears slide down her face onto the blanket, and he felt her whole body shake.

Draco then stopped and gently took himself out of her as she laid there on her back, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Draco..."

He sat her up and then wrapped his muscular arms around her naked body, holding her as she continued to cry. He didn't even have to ask her what happened to know what had happened.

In fact, she had been raped. By who, Draco still had yet to find out. He didn't think right now was the appropriate time to ask her so he just held her. Hermione pressed her body against her as if she would parish if he ever let go of her.

After about ten minutes, Hermione seemed to have pulled herself together but a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know how much you were looking forward to it..."

Draco looked at her in disbelief. "I don't want to do anything until you're ready. I'm not going to force you, Hermione."

She sniffed and nodded, but didn't seem to believe him. Draco pulled his clothes back on and then watched as Hermione started doing the same. Once they had both put their clothing back on, they laid side by side, holding hands.

"Was it Potter that did it to you?"

Hermione was quiet for several minutes before she spoke up. "Yes, yes he did. He took it in my fourth year. I wanted to wait, you know? I just wanted to wait until I was married and I wanted it to be with that special someone..."

Draco smiled a small smile and squeezed her hair. "That's what every girl wants, to wait for that someone, her knight in shining armor. It's not a bad thing to want. You shouldn't have had to lose it at such a young age, Hermione. It seems so wrong, and he had no right to do that to you."

Hermione sniffled again and then turned to face Draco and rested her head on his chest. He placed his arm around her small, frail body and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm sorry for being so...messed up."

Draco shook his head. "Look at me, Hermione. You are not messed up. You were just caught up in a wave of physical and sexual abuse that you had no right to receive in the first place. Behind every heartbroken girl is the bastard that made her that way, alright? I'm here now, and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

This statement seemed to make Hermione relax and smile. Draco kissed her hand gently and then slowly began to close his eyes.

"Hey, Draco? Do you think our love will last forever?"

Draco opened his eyes halfway and kissed her hand again. "Yes, Hermione. I do think it will. True love does last forever..."

"I just...I don't want us to end up like how Harry and I ended up."

Draco twirled her hair around his fingers and smiled at her. "There's no chance of that happening. I promise you that you don't have to be afraid of me or anything else. Potter won't hurt you and we're going to get married, have lots of kids, and we're going to live happily ever after."

Hermione kissed his lips and then laid her face back down on his chest as she slowly began to drift away from reality into her dreamland.

As Draco too began to drift off, he couldn't help but think about their new life after Hogwarts, and where it would take them. He thought whether they would live in a mansion or a shack, or if they would be successful or not. They both drifted off in oblivion, each of them holding their love, in their hand and in their heart.


End file.
